


My neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it.

by felixfvlicis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfvlicis/pseuds/felixfvlicis
Summary: Harry discovers that,even after all this time, Draco knows him better than he thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for [hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/)'s prompt 176 over @ LJ.
> 
> Inspired by Halsey's _Castle_.
> 
> Visit my [LiveJournal](http://felixfvlicis.livejournal.com/) for a complete list of works.
> 
> Comments are ♥.

“Blaise,” Harry drawled, his tone vibrating the hollow walls of the manor. “Get that, would you?”

 

He tipped his jaw toward the door, leaning against the elongated cherry oak table.  He waited, studying the scuffs and stains decorating his Auror boots, the echoes of the tortured crushed beneath his weight, their last breaths tainted with ash and stale blood, weak and undignified.  He huffed, annoyed, pushing his glasses against the bridge of his nose -- the metal frames he once adorned coated with solid black, heavy with depth, a Dementor’s Kiss for the Boy-Who-Lived. 

 

“Potter,” Draco spat, nearly hanging by his suit jacket, Blaise’s fingers wrinkling the perfectly ironed fabric.  “Think you’re special, do you?”

 

Harry smirked at him before snapping his finger, signaling Draco’s release.  Blaise dropped him swiftly, wincing as if he’d been hit with a stinging hex.  Draco’s breath hitched as he stumbled slightly forward, cutting a look at Harry through his pale lashes.  

 

Harry licked his lips and swallowed, the faintest flush creeping up his neck.  He pulled a cigarette from the inside of his suit jacket, holding it loosely between two fingers, the way he used to hold a wand.  Before.  Blaise stepped forward with a light and was rewarded with Harry’s whisper resting against his ear.  Draco watched the shiver come alive against Blaise’s spine, slithering upward and before settling against the nape of his neck, a shy smile blooming on his lips, ashamed and intrigued by his lust.  A sound mimicking disgust escaped Draco’s throat, suspended in thin, dusty air. 

 

“Is there a problem, _Draco_?”

 

Draco shook his head, stepping to Harry, legs parted, straddling his crossed feet.  He held Harry’s gaze -- a silent challenge -- ignoring the heavy thump of his pulse against his neck.  He slipped the cigarette between his own two fingers, tugging his black tie loose, a pale patch of skin threatening seduction.  Harry never saw him coming.

  
  


Draco leaned into Harry’s space, parting his lips to mouth at his neck.  He laughed, his breath tickling Harry’s neck, causing Harry’s to flutter closed.

 

“Admit it, _Harry_ ,” Draco murmured, “you’ll always trust me.”

  
Turning on his heel, he walked away, still holding the cigarette at his side.


End file.
